Farah Blackwood
This page is a WIP! It is under construction! "Common sense isn't common. The first response for many is to throw logic out the window." - Baroness Farah Blackwood Summary Appearance Upholding the profession of a physician, Farah's appearance opts to follow a clear picture of general health. Her astute posture and slim build is a pleasant sight, although she is blatantly lacking muscle tone - an observation supported by the lack of physical activity in her specialization. Brown skin is relatively unmarred apart from a few thin scars layered on the back of her hands. Green eyes lined with kohl were expressive, but scarcely revealed the physician's thoughts. Her lips were full and lightly painted, holding a tendency to curve and bend in manufactured smiles or frowns. Farah's regalia is a blend of beautiful shades of emeralds, mauve and grays. It is expertly tailored to suit the woman's figure, though it tends to convince onlookers of a stature of nobility or of a magic user. Fortunately, the woman is unphased by rumors and answers plainly with a vice in luxury and finer things. Personality Farah's charisma doesn't compare to the socialites of Stormwind, but the fact she's distant and snide is enough to discourage most. To make matters worse, the physician is also mischievous, cynical and cunning, but in an odd way they're balanced by habits of being polite as well. All negatives aside, Farah does have some brighter moments within the darkness. She is daring and ambitious, often on behalf of her comrades History Childhood Born to Lord and Lady Blackwood of Clearwater Cove, Farah was the first of two children in the noble household. Blessed with a comfortable and educated tutelage, the young girl had an intense love for her family and Kul Tiras. She aspired to follow in the footsteps of her mother, a talented physician with a brilliant history of healing patients. During her youth, the girl was gifted with the task of healing an owlet that her mother found on their land - in order to access if Farah had the patience and compassion to tend to the wounded. It came almost as a sign to her parents, considering the crest of their noble house was the ominous owl. After a month of careful work and gentle progress, the owlet recovered and Farah was given permission to pursue her studies to become a medic. In this time, Farah had grown fond of the owlet and named him Ibis - the two remain inseparable to this day. Unfortunately, just as Farah prepared to depart home to pursue her studies - her family's home subdued under order of the Proudmoore line. Evidence of association with Duke Falrevere; pirate lord of the Bloodsail Buccaneers, brought herculean shame and doom down onto the Blackwood name. Without mercy, they were stripped of their title and lands - sentenced to exile from the realm of Kul Tiras. Gallery FarahComplete.png|(Art by FeliceMelancholie) 50984_ArcaneTrickster.png|( Art by Cut-Box ) FarahPort.png|(Art by Cut-Box) 51751_sampl4.jpg|( Art by Zoeragez ) Farah Hood.jpg|(Art by Pirate-Cashoo) Farah Full.jpg|( Art by Pirate-Cashoo) FarahFin (1).png|( Art by Alcotyan ) farahsketch.jpg|( Art by Tennine ) Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Warlocks Category:Physicians Category:Doctors